Numeric codes, per various known standards, such as Universal Product Codes (UPC), are marked in form of indicia either indirectly or directly on a part or a component of a product for various applications, such as product identification and inventory management. Indirect marking includes a temporary marking of the indicia, for example, printed labels or barcodes, that is printed on a print media and pasted on a surface of the product by use of an adhesive. Direct part marking (DPM) includes a permanent marking of the indicia on workpieces using various methods, depending upon the material composition, part application, and environmental conditions. Common methods for marking DPM targets include, but are not limited to, dot peening, laser, and electro-chemical etch.
Applicant has identified several deficiencies and problems associated with conventional methods of scanning and decoding DPM indicia. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, many of these identified problems have been solved by developing solutions that are included in embodiments of the present disclosure, many examples of which are described in detail herein.